


【光馨】醋意

by AmeliaSainsbury



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, References to Ouran High School Host Club
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSainsbury/pseuds/AmeliaSainsbury
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Kudos: 43





	【光馨】醋意

醋意 

光，你何时才能注意到我对你的爱呢？ 

这是馨这段时间正在思考的问题。 

对于作为同班同学的他们三个而言，平时在一起打打闹闹的也属正常，但是最近馨每一次看到光与春绯那么亲近的时候，心中的不满愈来愈强烈。 

不希望看到自己的光被其他人霸占，即使是春绯也不可以。 

可是自己作为光的双胞胎弟弟，当然知道光是对春绯有好感的，也知道自己和他在营业时的那些种种亲密，甚至可是说是调情的举动也只不过是一种营业手段罢了。 

又想表达自己的爱意，又害怕被拒绝的痛苦，这种纠结的心绪让馨整天心神不宁，心情可以说是非常烦躁了。 

如果自己向光表白了，光又不喜欢自己，那么自己……会不会被光讨厌呢…… 

他害怕被拒绝的尴尬和痛苦，更害怕光的离开。 

次次同光和春绯一起向往常那样疯闹的时候，虽然表面上自己也是一脸笑容，但是馨的周身一直隐隐散发着领地被入侵的危险的气息。 

凭什么光要去接近春绯呐，自己作为他的弟弟不才应该是更被重视的那一个吗？ 

馨知道自己在吃醋，也知道自己这样的想法很自私，但是每一次见到两人亲昵时还是忍不住会这样想。 

又是同往常每一个下午一样，他和光招待完常常指名他们俩的小姐后，光拉着他再一次去找春绯疯闹。今天莲华烤了曲奇饼干，而光又和上一次一样，趁春绯刚刚咬住一块曲奇，自己俯下身咬住另一半，两人鼻尖都快抵到一块去，光却在快要接触到红线时咬断曲奇，他这一系列动作引来了女生们的尖叫。 

馨在一旁看着，双手紧握，不满的情绪几乎下一秒就要从体内喷薄而出。 

要是有阻碍的话，那么就把阻碍给清除掉吧。 

馨被自己突如其来的这个想法给吓到了，他深呼吸几次，努力稳住自己心神，可画面毕竟就摆在自己面前，怎么做都不能控制心中的醋意。 

“我……我还有事，先走一步了……”撂下这几句话，馨埋着头大步走出音乐教室。 

出了教室，他漫无目的地在学校里逛，随便找了个亭子坐下，想找个人靠着却又发现光不在自己身边，失神了一会，他只能蜷着身子，以求安全感。 

说起来自己可真是懦弱啊，其实就是一个鼓足勇气坦白心意的事儿，但是馨所顾虑的是如果他表白失败，他该怎么面对这个天天生活在同一个屋檐下的兄弟。 

他忍不住在脑子里胡思乱想，想象着如果自己被光讨厌后的场景，越想他越恐惧，心脏在抽痛，眼泪止不住的从眼眶流出，哭着哭着，他迷迷糊糊地就睡了过去。 

醒来时已经临近黄昏，他一看天色，赶忙带上书包就跑回家。 

又要让光担心了吧…… 

等他赶回家，他才发现光还没有到家。 

按照平时的时间来看，这个点光应该已经回家了啊…… 

馨开始担心起光来，他有些焦虑地在房间里踱来踱去，打他电话又是关机。 

正在他想方设法去联系上光的时候，光回家了。 

脸上的担忧瞬间变成了欣喜，他急忙上前好好打量了下光，确认他有没有什么事。 

“光！怎么会这么晚回来？害得我担心死了……” 

“啊，抱歉抱歉，今天临时起意我去送春绯回家了，想给你发短信却又发现手机关机了，让馨担心了，真是对不起了。” 

听到春绯的名字，馨心中刚刚平复一点的不满又回来了。 

我不见了你不来找我，反倒去送春绯？ 

最终他还是强行把怨气憋在了心里，一直熬到睡觉。 

光很快就入睡了，倒是馨一直睡不着，心中想表达爱的欲望逐渐强烈，也许正是这种醋意冲昏了头脑，压过了胆小，他翻过身静静的打量着光的睡颜。 

只是小小的亲一下……应该没事的吧？ 

这样想着，他小心翼翼的，蜻蜓点水般的，吻了下光的嘴唇。 

但他不知道，光其实还醒着。 

光猛然楞了一下，他看向馨，那双眼眸里暗藏着渴望，如同贝加尔湖畔歌声那样的悲伤，求之不得，甘之若饴。 

"馨……你……"光终于是发了话 

馨才惊醒，他刚刚做了什么，真是该死，他怔怔的躺在那里，想开口解释些什么，却发现话语都堵在喉咙变成了酸苦。 

馨不想承认这份感情，但现在，他只能认栽，光，我想告诉你，我只想告诉你 

"光，我……我其实一直…"馨的声线是颤抖的，好像眼睛也不自主的红润，我怕说出来，又怕你离开。 

馨闭上了眼睛 

"忘了这个吻吧，光，是我……" 

没有等馨说完，光扯起他的手腕翻身将他抵在床上，用食指挑起了馨的下巴，鼻尖相抵，气息也融合在了一起，暧昧不清。 

"你爱我对吗，馨"少年平常清亮的嗓音带上了几分低沉，热气传入耳中让馨的身体颤了颤，心也不知被撩拨到了何处。 

"光……我没有，我只是…唔 " 

下一秒，温热的触感覆上了唇，馨猛然睁大了眼睛，光的舌在他口中的城池肆意侵略着，掠夺了所有空气，他本来想推开，却发现腿软得不像话。 

分开后，光的手摩挲着馨的唇，看着他微红的眼睛，开了口 

"不管你要说什么，馨，我对你的感情和你对我是一样的。" 

眼前人的话不知道能不能当真，但馨从光眼里看到的柔情和真意不会骗人，明明光也爱他，那春绯到底在光心中又是什么。   
馨抑制住哭泣的冲动，小心翼翼的问了光他喜不喜欢春绯，光掩藏住笑意，亲了亲馨的眼眸。 

"我只是把她当妹妹，还有，你竟然是因为这个吃醋吗？" 

光笑了笑，他其实只是想看看馨的反应，起先还以为他不在意，害光自己也失魂落魄了很久。 

馨的脸羞红了，也止不住的埋在光怀里哭泣，他不知道……他只是委屈，为什么自己会那么敏感，为什么光这个家伙又不跟他坦白。 

"都怪你，光"馨的声音很小，但光听得见，这撒娇般的语气细细的撩拨着光的心。 

"笨蛋，你还不是没跟我说" 

"我要你赔" 

馨的心里软了，只要光是爱他的，哪怕他才是最委屈的那一方，他也愿意听光的。 

"赔什么，我听你的" 

"把你赔给我" 

光一口咬在馨的脖颈上，又细密的舔舐，一只手将他的手腕按在床头上，一只手则摸进了馨的衣服里，抚摸着他的后腰。 

馨没法拒绝，也不想拒绝，他任由光在他身上到处煽风点火，在光按揉他的腰窝时发出柔媚的轻喘。 

这不是勾人是什么，光想。 

光什么也不想了，他只想好好占用他，让他逃不掉，他粗暴的扯开馨的所有上衣，把少年美好的躯体展露无遗，腰线比寻常男子细了些，勾勒出诱人的弧线。让光呼吸一窒。 

他咬住那人泛红的耳垂，双手在那两颗红缨那反复揉搓，激起身下人一声声呜咽 

"呜啊……光你等等……" 

光放过的那两颗可怜的小东西，伸手探进了馨的裤子，揉搓着他下面的小家伙。 

"没有润滑剂的话，还要麻烦馨牺牲一下呢" 

馨被他弄得满脸潮红，又羞愤的斥责他 

"混蛋…啊…你怎么不用你自己的" 

"那馨你来帮我安慰一下‘它’？" 

"你这家伙…快点…嗯" 

馨释放在了光的手上，光急不可耐的把沾着精液的手指送入馨的后穴，两根手指一进去就感到里面的穴肉极致的绞紧，像是欢迎它的到来。 

"亲爱的，放松一些，我要被你夹断了" 

听见这个称呼，馨红透了脸，只能感受到光的手指在他里面开阔，疼痛感使他难受，但一想到进入他的人是自己爱的哥哥，便又满足起来。 

光的手指在里面探索着，他按到了一处突起，馨的双腿便颤抖起来。发出惊喘 

"是吗，在这里，馨，我进去了哦" 

光解开裤链，炙热的粗大便弟在了穴口，馨看见光下面的东西，突然怀疑起了他们两个吃的是不是不同。 

"光，轻点好不好" 

光坏笑一声，将馨的双腿扛在肩上   
"待会儿再求饶吧" 

穴口一寸寸被粗大的物体进入，馨感觉有点疼，死咬着下唇，光被绞得也不舒服，只能等馨适应一下，才开始动作 

两个少年的性爱是没有技巧的，除了一昧的顶撞仿佛再没有什么，房间里暧昧的喘息和肉体拍打的声音让其更淫荡不堪，只有他们才知道互相融合的感觉多么幸福，我们只属于彼此，无论是躯体还是灵魂。 

馨的里面早已被顶撞得湿热不已，粉红的穴肉随着光的进出一开一合，当光顶到了某一点时，馨的声线拔高了不止一个度，他颤抖着求饶，眼尾软红 

"嗯啊……不行了哥哥…嗯别碰那里" 

爱人甜腻的呻吟是最好的催情剂，光把馨破碎的喘息吞入口中，加快了身下的速度，在那一点反复摩擦，顶撞，让那个勾走他全部爱的人大声媚喘，求饶不止 

我怎么会放过你呢？ 

光把馨翻过来，从他体内抽出，坐在床边。 

"来，馨，自己坐下去" 

馨的大腿内侧有着鲜明的红痕，他慢慢撑着光的腿，缓缓吞入那物，大口呼吸着空气，光却猛然把他的腰按下去，瞬间把馨疼到了。 

"没事吧，馨" 

"唔，混蛋。"馨被疼出了眼泪，下一秒就又被光的动作顶得呻吟不断。 

"停…光我不要了…好深"馨感觉自己要被捅穿，前列腺被人不听摩擦，快感让他只能不断的发出破碎的求饶声，喊他哥哥，光却越来越快。 

馨只感觉他快被弄坏了，欲望与过分的快感让他除了光什么也想不了，在光释放在他体内时，他就累得昏了过去。 

"看来明天要一起请个假了哦亲爱的"光看着睡去的馨，在他额头上覆上一个不带任何情欲的吻。 

吃什么醋，我除了你还能爱谁啊傻瓜。 

——F.I.N


End file.
